


Fairy lights

by UndeadFae



Category: Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28449036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadFae/pseuds/UndeadFae
Summary: At Sakuma's request, they get some decorations for the season. He quickly realizes that they're not as breathtaking as the one helping him with them.
Relationships: Genda Koujirou/Sakuma Jirou
Kudos: 9





	Fairy lights

**Author's Note:**

> here we gooooo a quick and short sappy seasonal fluff!! i should've written more but the last few days were a bit of a rush for multiple reasons so this is what i have :') might just write out of season stuff anyways because i refuse not to

The winter season had finally arrived, and with it the snow, cold and festivities, the atmosphere surrounding the city almost magical.

To say that Sakuma was getting more and more excited over the holiday as the date got closer was an understatement.

His eye was pretty much sparkling as he walked into the mall with Genda, taking in all the decorations and seasonal music. He was almost dragging his boyfriend along, clinging to his hand and pointing at this or that thing. Genda didn't even try to hold back a smile, the sight alone of Sakuma so excited and gleeful already enough to make him feel warm and at ease, gladly following him wherever he wanted to go.

"-an after that we should start planning dinner, maybe we'll still have some time after buying the decorations? Oh- but we still need to go home to put them-"

"Hey, Jirou, love- maybe you should take a moment to breathe first?"

The light-hearted comment made him stop on his tracks, a faint blush darkening his cheeks with an awkward chuckle and a sheepish smile as he looked away, still holding Genda's hand tightly in his. Maybe a bit too tightly. Not like Genda would've ever mentioned that.

"S-sorry, I'm getting a bit ahead of myself..." His free hand almost on instinct moved up to twirl around and toy with a stray strand of hair. Genda just gently reached to push it behind his ear, his hand finding Sakuma's with a soft squeeze.

"It's fine, don't worry- you're actually pretty cute like that." He always enjoyed seeing Sakuma so flustered and spluttering. "I don't think I've ever seen you this excited over the holidays."

"Oh- uh, yeah... I guess I am..." He just glanced away with a somewhat nervous chuckle, his hands still holding Genda's tightly, almost for reassurance. "I just… it’s our first Christmas living together… I want it to be special and perfect…”

It wasn’t surprising, really.

Genda just smiled, a hand cupping his cheek and a thumb brushing it.

“You don’t have to worry- it’ll be perfect as long as we’re together…”

Sakuma was already leaning into his touch, a soft smile on his face… and then he pouted.

“We’ll still make it as special as we can. No getting out of Christmas shopping today.”

Genda huffed, like that would be enough to hide a laughter. It wasn’t like he would’ve wanted to find a way out of spending time with Sakuma. Sakuma just took that as his cue to keep dragging him into the mall, right back to smiling and talking about everything they had to go looking for and the stores he thought would be perfect to find everything.

* * *

In the end, it took them the entire day to buy all the decorations they needed- and it was totally not because they kept getting sidetracked by this or that thing or just because they needed a moment to steal a kiss. On top of going back home and getting everything out to start decorating. As easy as it would’ve been to just leave it for the next day, neither of them wanted to wait, already feeling the excitement of the season in the air.

It was already late at night when they were finally close to being done, the coffee table littered with empty bottles and snack packs, the two feeling too lazy to bother with a proper dinner. At least the only thing left to do was fix up some minor details and clean up the mess- now that they were more than happy to leave for later and call it a day.

And now they could finally take a step back to just take in their hard work.

The more traditional fairy lights and red and greed of fake plants adorned their walls. The tree in the corner in their living room wasn’t the biggest, but still felt cozy and welcoming, snow globes and all sort of trinkets on its branches- and of course they had managed to find the cheesiest cats and penguins fitting the season to complete everything, like they could ever go one day without either of those. Maybe it was a little odd, maybe it wasn’t completely traditional with some of the stuff they ended up leaving out… but it didn’t matter. It was theirs, they made it together, and it was perfect just like that.

Once they were sure that all the packages and bags they could end up tripping over were shoved out of the way, Genda turned off the lights- and it all looked so magical, almost ethereal, only the soft glow of the fairy lights surrounding them, gentle and simply beautiful. It was even better than what Sakuma could’ve ever expected.

“Do you like it?” Genda was already at his side, an arm around his shoulders with a smile, admiring their work. Sakuma could only nod for a moment.

“It’s… it’s really beautiful.”

He glanced at his boyfriend, taking in the way the fairy lights made his eyes twinkle, the golden glow an odd contrast against the blues, reds and greens wrapped around their tree, yet still making Genda himself look even more beautiful. It was the only word Sakuma could really think of to describe him, it was already cliché and overused. It was simply fitting.

Genda’s smile was even more beautiful than all their decorations and fairy lights.

Sakuma couldn’t really hold himself back, just gently tugging on his shirt to pull him closer into a soft kiss. He forgot to put up the mistletoe, caught in the rest of decorating as he was, but maybe it didn’t really matter that much, not when every kiss was just as special as the previous one. Genda didn’t even hesitate to return the kiss, a hand already on the back of Sakuma's head, fingers gently threading and brushing his hair and a smile against his lips.

Neither of them wanted to pull back for a long while. When they finally did, the smile they exchanged was softer than the kisses.

“Merry Christmas, Jirou.”


End file.
